


Happy Megatron Day!

by StarscreamSimp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Romance, Smut, Starscream being Starscream, and innocent, birthday gifts, but plays along anyway, drunken gAY ROBOT SEX, happy birthday megatron, lots of love, megatron day, megatron is dumbfounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: The Nemesis is full of bots drunk on High Grad Energon™. After all, why wouldn't the Decepticons be celebrating the new holiday, Megatron Day! A particularly flushed Seeker excuses both himself and his Leader from the party for some private "Birthday Gifts".
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Happy Megatron Day!

_**"Happy Megatron Day!"** _

* * *

The Decepticon army cheered, clicking energon cubes together messily in an action reminiscent of a toast. The purple substance sloshed around, splashing out of the cubes all over the floor of the Nemesis Wreck Hall. The Warlord grinned, sipping his own chalice full of High Grade. 

"Isn't this great, Starscream?" He slightly adjusted himself to eye his Second-in-Command, whom sat cross-legged on the arm of his Throne. The Seeker didn't ask for permission, but Megatron felt particularly merciful on this particular night, and wasn't in a hurry to rush his little Second off his throne- he was a pretty sight after all. 

"Yes, my Lord." Starscream exclaimed, stretching out his claws to ensure their perfect complexion. "Nothing more enjoyable than seeing an army of drunken idiots making a mess of the ship," he seethed, tossing his helm slightly to note the scene unfolding in front of them. Soundwave was chasing after Rumble and Frenzy, failing to catch up to them. His Intake plate had been ripped off, exposing the Communication Officer's dermas and lower half of his face. Soundwave had rarely exposed or let down his lower faceplate, instead hiding behind his anonymity behind his mask, adding to his mysterious, and oddly professional aura. _And his two Sparklings had just ripped it off._

Soundwave had been possibly the only Decepticon on the ship who had not consumed any high grade, probably because he had to parent five drunken cassetticons- of which two were running the Third-in-Command in a circle- teasing their Sire with his faceplate. 

Both Megatron and Starscream chuckled in unison at the comedic scene, while Starscream cheered on Frenzy as he tossed the plate over to Rumble to avoid Soundwave's catch, Megatron felt a tinge of sympathy for his Third-in-Command. He would never consider having such distractions around, sparklings were a complete waste of time and energy. 

Starscream sighed as he grew bored of the scene- the two brothers had successfully evaded the Blue mech, resulting with Soundwave slouching against a wall, defeated as he pinched his olfactory ridge between his digits, optics lidded in embarrassment. Luckily for him, most of the mechs had been absolutely slag-faced to even notice. 

The Air Commander arched back, allowing his wings to spread out as he overlooked the few conscious Decepticons. "This feels natural doesn't it, Lord Megatron?" He grinned. "I think we should consider making this a permanent position for me, what do you think?" Starscream cooed as he turned to face the Warlord with a sly little grin. He flipped over, his aft curved up as he slithered against the Warlord's chassis, perking up on his lap, swinging his legs over on either side. 

"Don't test your luck Seeker.." His servo cautiously moved up from his side, gently rubbing the side of his Second's face, cupping it as Starscream pushed into his touch.

" _Megatron Day?"_ He sneered, teasingly. "I suppose we'll just have to celebrate it like one of those Earth holidays, and make it a regular occurrence..." He trailed his claws around the prominent purple insignia on Megatron's chest. "And... while I do admit that _Starscream_ Day may have more appeal, I must say this celebration is rather..." He muttered, trailing off as his faceplates blushed.

"Enjoyable?" The Warlord pursed with a grin.

"Mmm. Perhaps."

"Flattery doesn't suit you, my Seeker," his Denta flashed in that cursed smirk of it, as Megatron's blunter claw brushed his cheek. 

"Well, _my Lord_ , you'll find that I am capable of celebrating such... occasions." The Air Commander shifted his position, sliding off of his Master's body. He stood poigantly in front of his Leader, bowing in submission as he remarked, "Perhaps you'd like to join me in an early retirement to your quarters?"

"Are you inviting yourself- to my quarters?" The grey mech scoffed indignantly.

"Just go along with it!" Starscream shrieked, wings stretching out of offense. He shook his helm briefly, muttering something about unappreciative mechs. He raised his servo gently, moving a digit in a beckoning motion. Megatron cautiously leaned forward, accepting the gift of his Seeker's hand. Despite the two of them having consumed high-grade, neither had drunken enough to be slag-faced. Starscream lightly grasped his Master's servo, pulling enough to cause Megatron to fumble to his pedes, stumbling behind his Second. Starscream made no effort to hide his walk- heel struts stepped one after another, calculated. His aft, perky. Wings, alluring. It was a sight to enjoy. 

* * *

His Second-in-Command _was_ particularly attractive. Seekers in general had a very intoxicating allure, but something about _him_ was just special. There was no doubt in Megatron's processor that the Seeker had preened himself and dressed himself up for this occasion. Part of the Warlord hoped it was for him exclusively. But he caught the scent of a fresh coat of ritzy Vosian polish as Starscream's finish was just _flawless._ The grey mech wondered if anyone else noticed the dumb, innocent look plastered on his face plates. He felt like a Mechling being led to his first seal-breaking experience. 

Starscream hummed softly through the hallways of the Nemesis. He stopped momentarily in the hallway, dimly light where Megatron barely noticed his soft smile, his red optics gently burning with that lovely orange... And Starscream pulled the mech closer, using his held servo to spin himself into the chassis of Megatron, giggling like a little student. Perhaps the high-grade was setting in. "Megatron..." he purred softly, taking both of his servos as he dashed towards the end of the hallway. Megatron's quarters. The mech hadn't noticed they were at his quarters. 

"Are you ready for your present?"

"Ahhh..." Stupid words. "Yes, Starscream." 

Effortlessly, the Second-in-Command punched in the passcode to his quarters- the Leader of the Decepticons. Megatron made a mental note of this for later. _Just in case he needs to change the passcode_. 

"Close your optics."

Megatron obliged, shutting his lids as Starscream gently took his servos and led him into the room. Megatron knew his own quarters, but something about it was... different. He stumbled, pede catching on what he assumed was the corner of his table. He grunted loudly.

"Sorry.." Starscream apologized with a giggle, before stopping. He placed pressure on Megatron's shoulder armor, rotating him and pushing him down. Megatron sat cautiously, feeling for a surface before falling over on his aft.

Ah. His Berth. Familiar. 

"Keep them closed!" Starscream ordered. 

"Starscream, are you really in the position to order- _mmph!_ " The Wardlord was cut off by an object placed in his mouth. Despite his first instinct to spit it out, Megatron quickly recognized the distantly familiar taste of the all-too rare and decadent energon candies. 

**His favorite**.

He indulged in the flavours, savoring ever last bit of energon as Starscream giggled.

"Can I open now?" Megatron questioned, a small flush of color washing over his faceplates. 

"Nopeeee~" He heard Starscream's heel struts clicking across the floor, and some scuffing of moving furniture. 

"Starscream..." He hummed.

" _One klik you impatient aft!"_ Starscream soon grunted, and clapped his hands, priding himself in his accomplishments. 

The Seeker had decorated his Master's room in order for this occasion. _Well,_ he snuck in without permission. Perhaps Megatron would gloss over that fact. He spent a whole cycle decorating it, relying on Skywarp and Thundercracker to cover his ditched shift. He owed them for that another time... 

He slowly approached Megatron, kneeling down so he sat on his knee joints, placing his servos over the Warlord's, pulling them apart, "You can look now, Master," he beamed with excitedness. 

Megatron's optics opened wide, taking in the transformation of his quarters. Starscream hadn't rearranged- or apparently stolen, any of his belongings. Instead, they were all cleaned, with decorations hanging from his paintings, lights, hung datapads and monitors. His self-portaits had been carefully detailed with a soft purple glow, the produce of soft lights delicately installed beneath the edges. In front of it, Starscream had just now pushing a table in front of the berth, an opened box of energon candies along with a couple more wrapped gifts.

"It's... beautiful." He murmured, glancing down at his Seeker with an appreciative glance. Starscream quickly turned, grasping a small package, wrapped intricately with Cybertronian wrapping materials, a soft and malleable purple metal. A single Decepticon logo had been carefully etched into the top, with a few words added below. **All Hail Megatron**. Starscream sat down on the berth next to Megatron, ushering the package to him. 

"Open it!" He whispered softly. 

Megatron took a claw and lifted his Seeker's chin protectively, leaning in to plant a brief kiss on his cheek. He looked down as his claws gently ran over the logo, and his name. He flipped the box over, opening it from the bottom instead, to avoid any potential maiming of the Logo. Inside was a significantly large jar of polish- specifically hand-crafted for Megatron's frame and color. 

"I made it myself! You know, to make you more shiny and less... ugly like an old rusted buckethead." 

Megatron looked over it again, taking it out of the packaging, running his fingers over the glass component. He smiled, the creases of his faceplate aching from such a huge smile. He leaned in, and placed a kiss on the top of his Second's helm. Starscream blushed, helping his Leader, placing the empty box and component on the table. Flustered as can be, Starscream gently grasped the second box. It was a big smaller, with similar wrapping. It indicated a significant amount of effort had been placed into it. However, this time the words etched were different. **Happy Megatron Day!** And Megatron repeated a similar notion to opening the box from the bottom. Such intricate craftsmanship should be saved, he thought. Starscream looked away anxiously as the Warlord lifted open the flaps of the box, observing the small little... plushie. 

There was a felt-crafted plush figure of... none other than his Second-in-Command. It was small- a little rough around the edges, but featured all of Starscream's figures. Gorgeous pearl-white paint with blue accents for his servos and pedes, and red battle armor stitched in. The plush imitation featured a devious, yet adorable, smirk. 

"That way I can always be with you even when you beat the scrap out of me and send me away to Shockwave for Orns at a time and then-"

"It's perfect." 

Starscream quickly shut up and stammered out, "T-thanks."

"Did you make it yourself?"

"I did..." He mentioned, a twinge of embarrassment in his vocalizer. 

Megatron held it carefully in his servos, gently running his fingers to examine it further. He had such a stupid smile planted on his faceplates. 

"I love it," he murmured as he caressed it softly.

"Well, there's one more you big oaf." Starscream gently took the plush out of his digits, placing it softly back in the box next to the previously opened gift. He exchanged it to Megatron's still open servos. 

This was the smallest box. It was thin, yet long. He wondered what could fit inside such a box. This box, however, did not have a Decepticon symbol. There was not enough space to accurately fit all elaborate corners and aspects of the insignia. Instead, it was a simple heart etched in the front. The box was not wrapped, and Megatron noticed a seam of which the box could be flicked open. A digit gently pushed, flicking the top open upwards, 

A small gasps escaped Megatron's lips. 

"Starscream..." 

Inside was some jewelry. But not just any jewelry- it was a purely high-end Vosian necklace, elegantly jeweled. But he noticed that it had been transformed to a glasses strap. Megatron had never been one for jewelry, and Starscream was aware of this. But he was also aware of Megatron's reading and writing habits, as the Warlord frequently relished his limited free time in writing poetry and re-reading novels and history datapads. Starscream recalled Lord Megatron frequently pushing his glasses up his olfactory ridge, and realized an additional support may be beneficial to the mech. 

Megatron blushed. He ran his digits softly over the jewels, taking in each and every intricate detail. 

"This is all so wonderful..." He said hoarsely. 

"I know, I did all of it myself!" The Seeker gingerly took the jewelry from his Master's hands, closing the top as he set it down on the table. On his return he took another energon treat in his digits. Megatron greedily pulled the Seeker into a loving embrace, mostly to avoid the Seeker from noticing his optics swelling with happiness and tears of just... he wasn't sure. But he liked it. 

* * *

After a moment of composure, he lifted the Seeker back up to face him. Starscream was grinning, with half of an energon candy sticking out of his mouth, held by his dentae. He leaned in towards Megatron, the larger mech's dermas pursing open to consume the remaining half of energon candy, kissing Starscream as he cherished and savored the sweet. This elicited a moan out of his Seeker, as Megatron's hand slowly moved to support the back of Starscream's helm, pushing him closer. As Megatron swallowed the candy, he forced in glossa into his Seeker's mouth with a moan. He heard Starscream's vents exhale, heat being expelled from his systems to prevent the overheating happening within his Spark. 

Starscream moaned softly, out of want and need as he climbed on top of the Warlord, his delectable thighs split around the grey Mech, straddling him. Megatron's servos caressed the Seeker tenderly, pinching at his wing tips to elicit delightful shrieks from the Second's vocalizer. Starscream ground his panel against Megatron's, nearly hard enough to threaten the delectable paint job he worked oh-so-hard on. 

Megatron broke the kiss, "You're-... so beautiful," he whispers into his audials as Starscream melted softly in his tough, moaning especially from the prevalent caressing and sensitive touching of his wings. 

"The gifts were amazing... everything was amazing, my little Seeker..." he trailed off, issuing soft kisses down Starscream's neck cables and lines, as the Air Commander's optics shuddered closed. He arched his back to grind further against Megatron's panel, aft perked up and wings stretching up in response to the perfect touching. 

"It's.. ah.. you're special day.." Starscream moaned as the familiar click sound of his panel opening was heard. The smell permeated the air as Megatron smacked his lips. He already knew the Seeker was ready for him- dripping in anticipating. 

However, he wanted to thank his little Seeker, so he issued a servo down, his skilled digits working on both his anterior node, while one digit slowly entered his valve. Starscream screeched as his face contorted to the pleasure, dropping his helm down as he panted on Megatron's shoulder plating, biting his derma hard enough to draw energon. A second finger slowly entered his warm and sopping valve, gently working at the calipers before reaching down for a particular cluster of sensitive nodes.

"M-megatron... master.." 

Megatron quickened his intensity and pace, knowing his Second to be close to his overload. After adding a third digit to stretch his subordinate further, the Air Commander knocked his helm and chassis back dramatically, wings flickering as he screamed in his first overload, transfluids quickly overtaking three of Megatron's digits. He smiled and brought his servo up to lap every delicious drop of Starscream's transfluid. 

Megatron caressed his Second's face, "Amazing," he whispered softly. But Starscream whined as he innocently clawed at Megatron's own panel. He wiggled impatiently, straddling the Mech. 

"P-please.. fr..frag me, Lord Megatron," he begged with such a beautiful and pleading look.

The Warlord wasted no time, the quick _whoosh_ of his own panel revealed a mostly pressurized spike, the Seeker eyeing it whilst drooling. Before Megatron could react, his lithe little Air Commander darted down, taking his significantly large spike in his mouth, coating it and licking it all over. His glossa hit every node- every red biolight lit up with pure pressure. The Seeker's thin claws wrapped around the base of his Leader's spike, pumping it in conjunction as Megatron became fully pressurized. 

"Master.."

"Starscream..." He moaned in response, placing a steady grip on either side of the Seeker's hip plating. Starscream scooted back as he slightly raised himself, with assistance from his Commander. His valve ached with a longing to be filled, his anterior node glowing with a red pulse. Megatron allowed Starscream to direct his spike so it lined up- painlessly. Starscream slowly lowered himself, as the head of the Warlord's proportionate spike pushed open the entrance to the Seeker's valve, resulting in a bitten lip and a loud moan. He focused- slowly lowering himself completely, until the little flier was completely seated, spike fully in- hilted. 

"Oh primus..." A guttorial moan escaped Megaton's vocalizer, as he gently lifted Starscream up. The Seeker took further control, beginning to frag Megatron- riding him roughly as the Seeker began his delicious screams of pleasure. Bouncing up and down on the Warlord's spike, Megatron shivered with each movement, his own member stretching apart Starscream's calipers. 

"H-harder.. _Harder!_ " He screamed, begging. 

Megatron obliged, grinding his own spike up as he used the leverage from his hands on his hips for additional penetration. 

"You feel.. incredible," Megatron moaned as he slammed his Second down to force all of himself inside him. Their vents hiked to help with the overheating as Starscream soon approached his second overload, and Megaton felt his first rising. With a loud shriek and deep moan from either party, Megatron slammed Starscream down as he overloaded, transfluid spilling into him. Starscream had also overloaded, both parties panting severely as an extreme amount of transfluid mixed together, pooling onto the birth. Neither seemed to mind.

Megatron pulled the Seeker down into a loving embrace, arms wrapped tightly around as he kissed his forehelm. They both closed their panels in unison as Megaton adjusted their position slightly. 

* * *

"Today was perfect... thank you, my little Seeker." The Warlord smiled, content with the outcome of the day. 

"Happy Megatron Day!" The Air Commander smiled exhaustively, resting on top of his leader's chassis. "We should start planning Starscream Day next..." He uttered, as Megatron chuckled in response. 

He rubbed his cheek tenderly once more, gaining a final look at his beautiful private quarters, and his new gifts. He had ideas for every one of them, and this excited Megatron. 

"Love you, rustbucket." 

"And I love you, my little Seeker." 

Their lips met for one final kiss, before the Leader of the Decepticons fell asleep with his Second-in-Command tucked possessively in his arms, in a gorgeously decorated berth.

* * *

_What a Happy Megatron Day it was indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks gamestop for making megatron day a thing (august 7th 2020) 
> 
> this is just shameless smut and fluff ;o;


End file.
